when imaginations run riot!
by Fathersky24
Summary: what happens when Bella's imagination runs riot? where devils and fluffy bunny rabbits dance...anything can happen. What do people think of Bella? Will she get a friend? will she meet someone who likes her and doesnt care that she has crazy daydreams?


Bt When imaginations run riot!

DISCLAIMER: twilight is not mine but everything else about the daydreams are my own… they are some of the wacky daydreams I've had myself. Just so you know how random and crazy I am. By the way the story that Bella writes in this ff is the one that I actually wrote for my GCSE English.

By the way, I am now looking for a BETA, so if anyone would like to be my BETA please send me a review telling me so…and I will be so grateful.

Well as for now let's get on with the daydreams….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

BPOV

My name is Bella, I am 17 years old. I have never had a boyfriend, and I don't think I ever will do. I have such weird daydreams. Everyone thinks im crazy because I laugh at such weird or awkward moments, I always drift off so I probably look so weird and also I have to go to a therapist every day at lunch. It's so annoying as not many people want to be my friend; I think they all get scared away because they think I have a mental illness or something. I feel so lonely although I like being alone, if you get what I mean. It gives me more time to read, write and listen to music. I cannot live without my music, I listen to it all the time, I love paramore, fall out boy, my chemical romance, linkin park, muse, Taylor swift, 3oh!3, green day and so many more. I also write my own stories; I want to be a writer when I grow up. I feel so burdened because I can't stop the daydreams, not even the medication that the therapist gave me will stop them, and no-one understands me.

I got into my car, it was a ford focus, I don't like driving flashy cars because of two reasons. The first they cost two much money and secondly because I am so clumsy and I have these daydreams a lot I cant take any chances because one day I will crash into something, most probably a tree. I drove to school, and actually managed to park in the car park without having a daydream, so far. As I got out of my car I felt uncomfortable, like people were staring at me, I turned around and sure enough everyone was looking at me, some people, including the scumbag that is Mike Newton, were whispering. It didn't take someone with ultrasonic hearing to know that they were saying things like "that's the crazy girl" and "don't go near her, she's crazy" I sighed silently, and walked into school with my head held high. "Don't listen to them Bella, your fine…your not crazy, you just have very weird vivid daydreams, everyone has daydreams, your not weird!" I kept chanting to myself, it helped me keep my confidence up. I made my way to English as it was my first lesson, because our year has an odd number, one person has to sit on their own in each class, and guess who that person was? I didn't mind, or maybe I did, I just didn't care. It gave me more time to write my own songs, and stories. But if I wasn't talking to someone it gave my mind more reasons to daydream, and that was a bad idea. I had all different types of daydreams, funny ones, sad ones, scary ones, happy ones, I had every type of daydream imaginable. The only difference with my ones most of them come true…except for the wacky ones anyway.

Our English lesson had started, as predicted I was on my own sitting at the back of the room, we were writing our own stories today. Well that was good seeing as that's what I am good at, doing things like that, that I do normally, didn't give me daydreams…its in lessons like maths, history, biology, media – when we had to watch films- and I had all those lessons today so four out of five lessons I was going to have a daydream, I groaned internally. Great I was so looking forward to this day…not.

I wrote a story about a girl whose parents and twin sibling had died in a car crash, and she had manic depression. She had a wonderful boyfriend but she still slit her wrists. One day she lost her job and she went home and slit her wrists, she went too deep and slit her main artery. Her boyfriend came home from work and tried to save her, as he was a doctor, but he was too late and she died in his arms…he couldn't live without her so he stabbed himself in the heart, so they could be with each other even through death.

By the time I had finished it was the end of the lesson, I was a quick writer when I wanted to be, and my guess was most people hadn't even got half way yet, so we would have a couple of lessons writing stories, just so they could finish and that meant by the time they wrote one story I had written 3 or 4. Ideas for stories came to me like daydreams, it just happened.

I made my way to maths, we were doing symmetry, my mind wasn't on the work though, it was on my daydreams. I was having one about prom…What the hell? Prom wasn't for another half a year…and I wasn't going to go anyway because no one would want to go with me, I focused on the daydream._ I was in our school gym, in a dark blue dress, dancing with someone with bronze tousled hair, and then we started kissing. _I gasped and shook my head, the person in front of me, which just so happened to be Lauren Mallory, turned around, gave me the dirtiest look ever and hissed "crazy bitch!" then went back to her work. I looked at the back of her head and glared at it, if looks could kill, well she would be dead at that moment. We had to give our work in at the end of the lesson, and I must admit, I hadn't done very much. I was about to leave the room when Miss Walker called me back. I sighed, and then walked back to my seat. "Bella, what do you do in my maths lessons? You don't do any work…it simply is not good enough, if you don't start getting your head into the work then I am going to have to fail you!" I sighed again, "Miss Walker, it's not my fault. I can't help it" I protested "I know what you do…you daydream! Your supposed to be getting good grades but all you want to do is dream about what your doing at the weekend with your friends, well starting from now you will do all of your work, no matter how much you want to daydream." She said. I was angry now…she was a fucking bitch, she didn't know anything about me. "Miss walker, I do not think about what I am going to do at the weekend with my friends, because of the simple fact of that I HAVE NO FRIENDS, and on top of that I have ADD so I cant help it if I daydream okay, so just leave me alone, why else do you think I leave at lunch and don't get back until 2:30? Why do you think I miss your lesson every time when we have you 4th lesson? I have to go to a councillor okay!" she looked sheepishly away, good, I wanted to make her as uncomfortable as possible. "Sorry Isabella, I didn't realise…" I was still really angry so I cut her off, "no one realises, that's why I have no friends, 'coz no-one understands me…and I don't expect you to be any different, so just leave me alone!" and with that I walked out of the room.

I had missed half of history, I made my way to my seat and was about to sit down when Mr Jeater, told me to stay where I was. So I stood at my desk feeling like a fool because everyone was looking at me, he signed me in as present and then started to quiz me. "ISABELLA SWAN!" I looked at him "yes sir?" I asked "where have you been?" he demanded, "I was with Miss Walker, she wanted to 'talk' to me and that's why I am late." I told him, "don't be smart with me…now really where were you?" he asked getting impatient "I JUST TOLD YOU SIR…I WAS WITH MISS WALKER…IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME YOU CAN ASK HER!" I shouted at him, "DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME!" he shouted back, everyone started laughing "fuck off you lot… just shut the fuck up!" I said to them, "don't use that language either, now go to Mrs. Squirrel's office!" I sighed "gladly" I said to him and stormed out of the room. I stood outside Mrs Squirrel's office until her secretary saw me, "come in Miss Swan." I liked Mrs. Green she was very nice to me. I went into Mrs Green's side office, "why are you here Bella?" I sighed "well I was late for history lesson because Miss Walker wanted to talk to me, and Mr Jeater wanted to know where I had been, so I had told him, but he didn't believe me so he asked again, but 'coz that's where I had been I said it again, but I more or less shouted and he got pissed off with me and shouted back, then the class started laughing, so I told them to "shut the fuck up" and that's when he sent me here." She didn't seem that shocked, "so why did Miss Walker want you?" I looked down at the floor, "well I have ADD so I tend to daydream a lot, and I never get any work done…so she had a go at me." She patted me on the shoulder, and said I could go. So I made my way to Media.

Today we were watching Grease the musical, I loved this film. We were engrossed in the film…but even though I was occupied with watching it my mind was still making up daydreams…damn! When it got to the part where they were fixing the car and started singing greased lightening…a daydream came to me. For a couple a minutes I focused on the daydream, this is what happened. _I had died, and for some weird reason I went to hell…It was exactly as I had imagined it, fire all around me, little horned beasts and the DEVIL, the biggest and strongest horned beast of them all. The DEVIL for some reason was surrounded by little fluffy bunny rabbits, they were a bit out of place, but oh well… it was my daydream so anything could happen, anyway the devil and the bunny rabbits were doing the greased lightning dance._ I broke out of my daydream by laughing. Everyone stared at me and Mike said "you weirdo!" and started laughing as if it was the smartest thing he had ever said…which most probably was. I glared at him until he got so unnerved that he turned around to watch the rest of the film. Mr Harris called me up at the end of the lesson… "So Bella, why do you keep laughing in my films?" he seemed upset "sorry sir…I can't help it I have ADD and I daydream a lot…so im not laughing at the films I'm laughing at my daydreams." I told him truthfully. "Okay…but try not to do it in the future please." He asked me "okay sir…sorry I got to go now…I have to go to my appointment" I looked at the clock. "Ah okay." He said, and with that I ran to get into my car to go to my councillor.

I got there just in time, I got out of my car and ran to the front desk, "I am…here to…see…Miss Kyo" I said breathlessly, "Miss Swan?" she asked uncertainly "yeah...that's me!" I said, "Go straight through" she said back to me. "Thanks!" and I walked through the doors. When I got to the room, I went to lay on the couch…I knew exactly what I had to do since I had been doing the same thing since I was 9…yeah doing the same thing for the past 8 years, you eventually just get on with it. Miss Kyo sat in the chair that was adjacent to the couch I was laying on, "ah…Bella, nice to see you…anymore daydreams?" she asked "yeah loads…" I said "what ones have you had today?" she asked "well I had one about me dying and going to hell, I met the devil and he was surrounded by fluffy bunny rabbits doing the greased lightning dance." I laughed, I sure as hell wasn't going to tell her the one about my prom and the bronze haired guy, I started to think about what it meant…would I meet someone who liked me and didn't care about my ADD? Would we go to prom like my daydream had suggested? "Well that seems a bit far-fetched doesn't it?" I got dragged back to reality, "yeah, but I cant help what I daydream about…" this is all we got up to each week, she would tell me that my daydreams were stupid, I would say that I cant help it, she would boost up my medication and I would go home…next she's going to tell me that I need more medication. "Well Bella, I think we need to give you more medication, if you keep having these daydreams then I don't know what we're going to do" she said, see I told I knew what was coming. "Well if you think that would work Miss Kyo." I said. "Call me Alice, please." She said, she said the same thing every day, I still didn't call her Alice, it just wasn't business-like, it was as if she was trying to be my friend, well tough luck. After this she said "you may go." So I did and instead of making my way back to school I went home. Mom and dad were at work so they wouldn't know.

As I got home, I walked through the front door, and in the living room was my mom. "What are you doing here Bella?" she asked, "I couldn't stand it at school and I just came home from Miss Kyo." I told her. "I don't care if you've just came back from seeing the queen of Sheba! You're supposed to be back at school." She told me, "to do what mom, have more daydreams, have teachers tell me off and have the other kid's in my class call me things like 'weirdo' and 'crazy bitch'…what good would that do for me mom?" and with that I stormed up the stairs to my room, and slammed my door. I sighed and punched my pillow, ugh I was so pissed off, with everyone, nothing was working…I had to have loads of pills, my teachers were annoyed with me, everyone thought I was crazy and my mom had a go at me for not going back to school, when it doesn't help me at all. I then started to cry.

Please review and tell me some of your daydreams so I can add them to the story, the wackier – the better.

Also give me your ideas for what you think will happen next…I have a rough idea but if you want me to add anything in then I will try to do that.

Thanks…love you all x


End file.
